Aqueous emulsions of polytetrafluoroethylene (hereinafter referred to as PTFE) are prepared by the emulsion-polymerization method disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No.2,559,752. Aqueous emulsions of other fluorine-containing polymers are also prepared by using similar process. Aqueous emulsions of fluorine-containing polymer thus prepared have being employed as coating agents for metals or the like, impregnating agents for fibers and cloths, additives for various materials, and further as dust-preventive treating agents. For adaptation to these uses, the emulsion is generally stabilized with such nonionic surfactants as p-C.sub.8-10 alkylphenylpolyethyleneglycolethers, as the emulsion itself is inferior in mechanical stability. However, even thus stabilized emulsions become unstable against thermal and mechanical actions they encounter during evaporation, concentration, dilution, transportation, weighing and others.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an aqueous emulsion of fluorine-containing polymer having excellent mechanical stability. By use of the inventive emulsion, for example, preventions become feasible for such problems caused by inferior mechanical stability as clogging of pumps, valves and nozzles with coagulated colloidal particles of fluorine-containing polymers formed during agitation, transportation and spraying, adhesion of coagulated particles to container walls and agitators, and flotation of coagulated particles in the emulsion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an aqueous emulsion of fluorine-containing polymer having excellent thermal stability. By use of the inventive emulsion, for example, preventions become feasible for such problems caused by inferior thermal stability as deteriorated coating property and impregnation property towards metal, glass woven fabric owing to increased emulsion viscosities under high temperatures.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an aqueous emulsion of fluorine-containing polymer having reduced environmental pollutions especially in the ground water pollution. By use of the inventive emulsion, for example, preventions become feasible for such problems as pollution of ground water caused by emulsion stabilizers in the emulsion occurring when materials treated with PTFE emulsions are used for mixing with soil or filling in the ground for reclamation. Moreover, the inventive emulsion allows concentration by evaporation or dilution thereof, thanks to its increased mechanical and thermal stabilities.